The Bad Side
by PrincessFairyWriter
Summary: My first TMNT Street Punk story - Street punks belong to SirConon. An unlikely family starts between an innocent girl and a turtle punk that would normally go against everything they both believed in but things change and sometimes for the better
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT! I DO NOT OWN THE STREET PUNKS. THEY BELONG TO SIRCONCON - ALL CREDIT FOR THE STREET PUNKS GO TO HIM AND NO ONE ELSE. I DON'T OWN TMNT APRIL. I ONLY OWN MY OC'S**

 **Sorry it's been so long since I've put anything up on here but I've had a lot of things going on at home and have had some rather horrible things said to me so I kinda shut down for a while. Had a lot of family problems too so that didn't help but I found myself writing this and admittedly I personally don't think it's turned out as well as I would've like but oh well. Maybe the next two parts I'm planning on doing after this will work better. (Yes this story is complete as I kinda got busy writing and not posting. Next series will be up soon) Anyway, I'll leave it there for now.**

Midnight. Not usually a time to be walking around a huge city doing much. Nor walking around in the worst parts of the city. The place around her smelt of smoke and garbage. There was hardly any lighting anywhere so it wasn't easy to see. All the worst people of New York lived here. Usually these sorts of places were off limits to any person with half a mind. Yet that's were a certain girl was.

A 17-year-old blonde shoulder length haired girl with dark blue eyes and fair skin by the name of Arlina was in that area. Running. She looked around her hearing the sound of approaching running footsteps. She continued running on trying to get away from her follower. She skidded round a corner pressing herself against the wall trying to calm her breathing. She pulled her phone out of her jean pockets but it had run out of battery. "No you stupid phone! Why didn't I charge you before I left?!" She muttered. She snuck back round the corner seeing her follower had run past. She ran off in the opposite direction. "She's doubled back! After her!" a voice yelled. She whined running off further. She couldn't go on anymore but she couldn't stop. She stopped beside a building climbing up the ladder onto the roof.

She sighed sitting on the roof looking at the blood on her arm before glancing behind her seeing her back from when she'd fallen back on one of her friends who was hurt. "Stupid thugs." She muttered pulling her legs against her chest. She'd give it half an hour before she would climb down and head home. She pulled her heeled ankle boots off sighing softly. "Arlina?" a voice called. "Oh good you made it!" She said turning around to see her three friends April, Cassidy, and Sophie. April had her hand over her stomach leaning on Cassidy. "They got her too." Cassidy said sitting April down. It had been a perfectly fine night out till those thugs appeared.

 _Arlina left home at six that night with some friends of hers from school for a night out on the city. She had changed from her school uniform into a pair of jeans, a light blue top with the sleaves sitting on her shoulders and put on her boots. She then headed off with her friends. April in her boots, leggings, shorts over the top and a black crop top that came to the middle of her chest, red hair pulled back into a ponytail. Cassidy in her cherry blossom dress and sneakers and dark brown hair loose. Sophie was Arlina's little sister with the same blonde shoulder length hair, green eyes and wearing a simple t-shirt and shorts with her boots._

 _They'd gone off for dinner at a restaurant in the city and had been really enjoying themselves talking about school and life at and out of home. Once they'd finished they'd just been going for a walk through a park which had concert on and the girls had gone to watch._

 _Only at about half past eleven, the thugs showed up and that's when the trouble started. The girls had been attacked before they ran off deciding to split up hoping they couldn't catch all of them. They'd agreed to meet up together when they were able to. No one knew where the thugs had appeared from but they hadn't really had time to find out._

April groaned holding her stomach. "I think we better try and get home." She muttered. "How? What if they come back for us?" Sophie asked. "Well we should at least try. April needs serious help." Arlina said helping Cassidy pull her into her arms carefully.

"Whoa. I just hit the jackpot." A voice muttered. The girls spun around seeing a figure standing there and April hissed in pain as Cassidy moved. "Sorry April! And who are you?" Cassidy asked the person who was in a pair of ripped jeans, orange shirt, black vest, and a NYC cap on sideways. "I'm M.C." he said and the girls looked at each other worried but slightly curious as to why he was up here. He chuckled crossing his arms. "What's wrong with her?" he asked gesturing to April. "She got hurt if you must know. Now if you don't mind we have to go home." Arlina said getting up with Sophie. "Oh I don't think you'll be goin very far. Ya ain't exactly fast runners in those." He said pointing to their boots. "You never mind our shoes! We're going." Arlina said ushering her sister to the ladder only for her to stop. "We've got company." She whispered and Arlina looked over the edge seeing the thugs returning. "Oh my god do they never give up?!" April sat up slightly. "Let me go down. They stop chasing when they've got someone." She whispered and Cassidy shook her head. "No. That's too dangerous. You'll never survive it." Cassidy said firmly.

The girls broke out in a mini argument as to what should and shouldn't be done. M.C just stood there watching the girls amused. "Hey M.C! Whatchya doin?!" a voice shouted. "I hit the jackpot bruh! I found four girls on top of the seven thugs I took down which means I win!" The voice laughed. "Yeah right. I'm boss. I win!" another yelled. "What is going on here?!" Cassidy snapped glaring at M.C as she crossed her arms. "You never said you weren't alone!" M.C smirked raising an eye muscle. "Ya never asked." Was all he said before three figures lept across to the building landing on their feet walking up beside M.C. Then the four of them surrounded the girls and Cassidy gasped covering her mouth. "Turtles?! The hell is going on. Tell me I'm dreaming." She whined looking at Arlina who looked as shocked as her. "Wow. Nothin like pointin out the obvious." The red banded one said crossing his arms. A blue banded one squatted down in front of April who just glared at him. "Get away from me." She growled. "You don't look so good babe. What did you do? Something stupid?" he said smirking. April slapped him and he just stared at her. "Dude! She just slapped you! Ohh that's rich." M.C said quite amused by the spectacle.

"Let's just go." Sophie whined holding her big sisters arm. "Go where?! We've got these punks here or those bastards down there! We have nowhere to go!" April snapped and Cassidy put her hand over April's covering up the extra bleeding. "C'mon. We might as well help 'em. Not like we've got anythin better to be doin thanks to you." The purple banded one said glaring at the blue one before leading Sophie and Arlina off with M.C. "You take her. I'm taking this one." The blue one said pushing Cassidy over to the red one. April growled under her breath as the blue one lifted her up taking her off into the shadows.

They stopped once they were off the building. "Sorry but this is for your own good." The blue one said before the whole world went black to the girls. "Right let's get back to the crib with this load. See what we can get out of them." The blue one said. "Fine. But can we try not to scare them this time? They're kinda cute and innocent compared to those guys they were running from." M.C muttered following the other three off.


	2. Chapter 2

The girls didn't wake up till the next morning. And when they did, it was a shock to say in the least.

April was first to wake, due to the pain in her stomach and side from the attack. Not really remembering much from the night before, mind clouded and feeling groggier than she remembered, she rolled over before crashing to the ground. "Shit! Oh my god I think I'm gonna faint." She hissed suddenly holding her stomach as the pain shot through her. "Now wouldn't that be amusing to see." A voice quipped and she looked up to see the blue banded turtle standing over her. Black hood over his head with mask over his eyes, snakebite piecing's and the blue shirt and jeans complete with skull belt and a chain. "Fuck off." April growled looking to see she'd fallen off the couch. "Now sweetheart, that's no way to talk to me." He said pulling her up into his arms before putting her back on the couch. She pulled herself up into a half sitting position watching him closely.

"The names Swift honey baby and it's not polite to stare." He mused pushing her shirt up. "What are you doing?!" she snapped grabbing his hands in an attempt to stop him but he simply flicked them off and pushed her shirt up. "Fixing you. Unless you wanna bleed to death. I'm good either way." April glared at him and he sniggered. "That's what I thought." He muttered pulling the blood soaked bandages off checking over the stiches. "Where did they come from?" she asked. "The surgeon fairy came in the middle of the night and poof there they were." A sarcastic voice said. "Shut up Rebel. He's my brother in red. Ghost is over there in the purple and you already met M.C who is currently stuffing his face full of food." He said looking up at his brother who was eating. "Hey don't judge me! I didn't eat dinner last night because of you!" M.C snapped. "Hey, hey! Don't blame the hottie. I'm innocent." Swift said smirking and Rebel groaned. "I think I'm gonna throw up." Swift smiled blowing him a kiss. "Love ya Rebby." April just sat there staring at the wall in front of her wondering what, if anything, had she drunk last night or was she just stuck in some psyche unit. She slowly moved up the couch putting the pain aside as she moved away from the turtle called Swift. She glanced up seeing the one called Ghost watching her in silence before he went back to cleaning his shotgun.

"Psst! April! Ove here!" A voice hissed and she looked behind her seeing her three friends in a room. She got up walking around the couch before she froze feeling a pair of eyes on her back. She glanced behind her to see Swift staring at her in a half glare. She squeaked running into the room with her friends slamming the door behind her. Arlina locked the door and the girls leant on it. "Where are we and who are they?!" Sophie asked. "Swift, Rebel, Ghost, and M.C apparently." April whispered. "Did we get drunk last night or did someone drug our drinks?" Arlina asked and Cassidy shook her head. "They're the Street Punks. Police can never catch them. I don't know a lot about them but I don't think I want to stick around to find out." Cassidy whispered and April nodded. The girls screamed when someone knocked on the door. "Hey easy. It's just M.C that's all." His voice came. "Just wondering what you gurls eat." The girls looked at each other and shrugged. "Oh c'mon. You can't tell me you'd rather stave." Swift said walking up to the girls. "How did you get in here?!" Arlina asked and he chuckled. "I own this place. I got through the window." He said gesturing to the open window behind him. Sophie unlocked the bedroom door and they walked out.

Rebel was leaning on the counter in his camo pants, suspenders handing off his waist, red shirt and black studded vest with spiked collar and chain and red bandana on his head with his mask. "Look if ya don't trust me, make ya own food. I'm just offering since ya had a scare last night." He said and Cassidy sighed. "We'll eat anything really. Sophie glanced over at Ghost in his mask, beanie, with the vest over the top that the collar covered half his face and the black and purple sleeve tattoos. "Is it any wonder we don't trust them." Sophie whispered to her sister who nodded.

The girls sat on the couch huddled up. "Whatever happens none of us are to be alone with the boys. We don't know what they're capable of and any kindness maybe a trap." April whispered. "I agree. These guys can't be trusted." Cassidy said. "Although they did fix up and they did get us away from the thugs." Sophie said softly. "Yeah. Got us here after knocking us out!" Arlina hissed softly looking at her 15-year-old sister. "You can't trust them Soph. We need to stick together. No one goes alone." Sophie nodded leaning on her sister. "Anyone still got phone battery?" Cassidy asked and they shook their heads. "Nope. Didn't think so. How are we going to let our parents know we're okay for now?" April shrugged glancing up to see Swift leaning on the counter watching them, one eye muscle raised. M.C was sitting on the back of an armchair with his feet on the cushion watching them as was Ghost. Rebel was making breakfast while watching them. "We're being watched. Just act our normal selves. As long as we don't act afraid, they'll think we're not scared of them and hopefully we can get out." April said and the girls nodded. They then sat back on the couch normally staring at their feet not daring to look at the boys.

"Well that's was thoroughly entertaining watching you girls but not entertaining enough. I'm bored. Want to have some fun?" Swift muttered. "No we're fine thanks." April said crossing her arms across her chest as he walked over with her clean bandage. "Oh and do you want this back?" Arpil looked at it and then him and sighed. "Yes." She muttered. He squatted back down pulled her towards him between his legs. "You kinda ran off the first time before it was done." He muttered wrapping it around her cut. April just stared at the ground not uttering a single word. None of the girls said anything. "What's wrong baby? Never been with a group of punks before?" he muttered doing up the bandage. "Well don't worry. You'll get used to it." She looked at him wondering what he was talking about only for her to have him steal a brief kiss from her.

He smirked walking off putting his finger to his tongue and making a one in the air. "Swift one, new girl zero. Swift is in for the win." Rebel rolled his eyes taking breakfast over to the girls. "Ignore the jackass. I do." He muttered before walking off. April looked at the girls who were looking at her very shocked. "I can't believe he just did that to you!" Sophie said and April nodded. "Ignore it. Just ignore it. Pretend it never happened." She said but wasn't going to deny it. It wasn't a bad kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

The girls stayed on the couch watching TV while having breakfast. Rebel was doing push ups with Swift sitting on his shell while on his phone. "Yo Swiftie! What are we doing today!" M.C called from his room. "Don't call me Swiftie! And I dunno. Wanna go out to the city and see what fun we can find in secret?" M.C came out of his room. "Let's go then! I'm bored." Swift smiled jumping up abruptly pulling Rebel to his feet and to the door. "Get your ass moving Ghost!" Swift yelled as Rebel hit his hand off him. Ghost walked over looking back at the girls. "What 'bout them?" he asked and Swift smiled. "They'll be fine. He said flicking a switch and all the windows and doors locked silently. Swift gave the girls a sly grin. "Bye for now girls." he said before closing the door as it locked behind him. He sniggered walking off.

Cassidy jumped up running to the window. "They're gone!" she said. "Good. Let's get out of here!" April said painfully going to the door only to find it locked. "It's locked. Try the window." Cassidy pulled on the window. "Oh no." Cassidy muttered. "Try everything! We have to get out!" Arlina said running to the back door. Ten minutes later the girls were back on the couch. "I can't believe this place is in lock down. It's like they don't trust us!" Alrina said crossing her arms. "Well if we were them and they us would you trust us?" Cassidy asked. "Look, if they want to keep us captive here then fine. We don't know anything that'd be of interest to them so we just have to go on with our normal lives." April said swallowing some painkillers. "Now lets get started." April walked into the kitchen pulling out some things from the kitchen cupboards. Sophie found an ipod putting it on the player and selecting a track. "Well, if we're staying here, we just use some of their things." She said walking into the kitchen with the girls.

Three hours later the boys got back. Swift unlocked the house walking in to hear _Sexin on the Dance Floor_ playing and the girls were in the kitchen making up some icing for the cakes that were sitting on the counter while dancing about the kitchen. Swift walked over leaning on the counter. "Been busy hm?" he asked dipping his finger into the icing before drizzling it onto his tongue. The girls shrieked spinning around realizing they were back. Swift and M.C sniggered watching the girls. April just looked at Swift sternly. He walked around pressing his body against hers. "Finish up the cakes and I might let you girls have a surprise." He whispered patting her bum before walking off sitting on the couch putting his feet up on Rebel's lap who promptly pushed them off again. "Keep ya feet offa me." He muttered turning the TV on. Swift smiled putting his feet back. "Nope."

An hour later the cakes were done and the girls had the kitchen looking spotless. They then walked out sitting on the couch. Swift was still watching TV both feet up on the couch and one arm handing over the back of the couch. He looked over at the girls grabbing a bag tossing it at their feet. They girls looked at the bag and then each other. "If we open this, is it going to exploding with some gas to knock us out? Or just plain blow up. Or have you put snakes in it?" Arlina asked crossing her arms. "Nope." Was all he said before looking back at the TV. Cassidy opened the bag slowly seeing their phone charges on top, some extra changes of clothes, their laptops, and some extra treats in the bottom. "How did you get this stuff without our parents seeing you all?" Cassidy asked. "Easy. They were at work duh. We also left a note saying you girls were safe and with some friends till further notice. So you can stop worrying." Swift muttered. "And we took those treats. Thought you might want something to eat." M.C said peering over the back of the couch. "How did you know where we lived?" Arlina asked opening one of the bags of chips eating some. "Your phones got your addresses." M.C. said and she nodded looking at the bag. "Thanks for that. It's kinda…nice." Sophie said and the girls nodded. "No probs." M.C said before walking off.

The girls disappeared into the bedroom with the bag. "Is it me or is it weird that they're being nice?" Cassidy asked. "Nope. It's weird." Arlina said crossing her arms. "So what do we do?" Sophie asked. "We just keep it and just act normal. Same plan but try not to drop your guard just because they did one nice thing." April said sitting on one of the three beds in the room plugging their phone in to charge. "But I have a plan to get out of here." The girls nodded lying on the beds.

That night the girls had dinner while the boys watched the news. Then the boys showed up on TV. "Yo Swiftie! We're on the news!" M.C yelled and he walked into the lounge where someone had a clip of them beating up a gang. Swift crossed his arms watching it. "That reminds me. They still owe me money." He muttered. The girls looked at each other before pushing away what was left of their dinner. "I suddenly lost my appetite." April said softly and the girls nodded. "You not gonna finish that?" M.C asked looking at the girls. "No. I think we've had just about enough." April said walking off to the bedroom with the girls. They closed the door sitting on the beds. "So, now what?" Cassidy asked. April smiled opening the window. "Nothing's locked because they think we're not going anywhere while they're here." She said and the girls smiled. They grabbed their phones climbing out the window. April closed it after she got out and smiled looking into the empty room. "See you later suckers." She muttered before running off away from the fortress with the girls.

"Where are we going to go though? We don't have a clue where this place is! Other than by a dock but that could be anywhere!" Arlina said looking at the other girls. "We just keep going till we find something. Even if we can hide somewhere till morning. All we need to do is find the lights for the city and we'll be fine." Cassidy said. "Is April going to be okay though. She's hurt remember." Sophie said holding her sister's hand. "I'll be fine. Let's just go."

Ghost looked up towards the girls room. He got up and Rebel looked at him. "What's up Ghost?" he asked. Ghost waved his hand telling him to be quiet. He moved silently over to the door. He pushed it open slightly and just stared into the room. Rebel got up walking over looking in. "Hey Swift, ya gonna love this." Rebel muttered looking at his brother. "What?" he asked. "The girls have made a runner. They're gone." Swift jumped over the back of the couch running over. "Dammit! C'mon. We've gotta get them back." He said grabbing his sword. The boys grabbed their weapons heading out of the house. "Let's go. They can't very far in unknown territory. They have too much information to let them go." He said running off into the darkness with the other three following close behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

The girls escaped the docks and ran into a forest on the opposite side keeping a watch behind them making sure the boys weren't following them. They'd been going for an hour and a half now. April had slowed right down from the pain in her stomach. She held her stomach dropping to the ground. "Oh c'mon April. We need to keep going." Arlina said running over helping her to her feet. "It's killing me. I don't think I can go on." April whispered. "No you'll be okay. We can't get found." She said letting April lean on her.

They continued on for another half hour before April almost passed out from the pain so they stopped. Cassidy pulled some water out of her bag she had with her handing it to April. "Here drink the water and should help you feel better." She said softly waking her up. April took it drinking half of it. "It's so sore. It feels like someone's stabbed me in the stomach." She whispered. "Shh. It's okay April." Cassidy said stroking her hair gently. "Everything will be fine." April held onto her tightly squeezing her eyes shut as pain shot through her. "Here, we'll keep going but I'll carry you." Arlina said as Cassidy put April on her back. The three of them headed off on further through the forest. Sophie and Cassidy were using their phones as torches to see where they were going as it darker the further into the forest they went. But there was only so much the girls would take before exhaustion started to take over. Arlina was still carrying April and Cassidy had Sophie who had fallen asleep after having got too tired to walk.

They stopped sitting against a tree. April gripped her side hissing in pain. "Oh we really should've brought some painkillers." Cassidy muttered sighing heavily. They just sat there in silence for a few minutes. "Guys, something's coming." Arlina whispered heard sticks snapping and leaves crunching. The girls stayed close to each other watching just in front of them preparing to run if they had to but they were hoping they wouldn't.

"Well, well. Look what we have here." A familiar voice said and they looked up seeing Swift and his brothers. The girls sighed softly looking at the ground. "We've been following you girls for a while now." M.C. said leaning on Rebel. "Didn't put up much of a fight did you?" Swift said putting his sword on his shoulder. "We could've. If April didn't end up in a heap of pain." Arlina said and Swift looked at the pale red head in Cassidy's lap. He walked over waving his hand in front of April's face barely getting a reaction from her. He frowned pulling April into his arms before he stood up. Swift gestured to the other girls looking at his brother. The boys nodded taking the other three back to the house. Once they got the girls inside, Swift put the house in lock down. April had practically passed out in his arms and was leaning against his chest, out cold to the world. He put her on the couch gently. "You boys go to bed. I'll watch the girls overnight." He said. "Kay. Night Swift." M.C said walking off with his brothers. Swift nodded looking back at April putting a blanket over her before sitting on the second couch putting his feet up while he watched April and the girls room for the entire night.

By the next morning, April woke up feeling a bit better but she was still sore. She sighed rolling over seeing Swift asleep on the floor with his head back on the couch. She sighed softly. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad being here until the boys realized they didn't have anything the boys wanted. They did after all help them when she was originally hurt and last night but she was still going to be cautious of them. They weren't going to get the better of them. She sat up slowly whining in pain. Swift opened his eyes looking at her. "Hold on babe and I'll get you some painkillers." he said pulling himself up. April watched him closely till he returned handing her the pills and a glass of water. She took it from him. "Thanks." she whispered swallowing them. Swift ruffled her hair. "The boys will be up soon. I'm going to bed. Got a problem tell them." he muttered and she nodded. She watched him walking off to his room falling face first into his pillow falling asleep. She sighed lying back down.

Ten minutes later Rebel came out followed by M.C and Ghost. "Hey girl. How ya feeling this mornin?" M.C asked. "Sore. But I know. It's my own fault." April muttered. "You just wanted to get out. I can't exactly blame ya. Ya are in a strange place. But until we get what we want, you and ya little group are staying here." he said. "What are we here for?" April asked. "Swiftie will tell ya when he wants. Just try and keep quiet till he wakes up in three hours. He was watching you girls all night and he only needs a little sleep to feel better." April nodded leaning back. "Fine. But can you pass me my phone?" he picked it up off the table handing it to her. "Thanks." he nodded going into the kitchen where Rebel was making breakfast while Ghost was making up some coffee. The other three girls got up coming out to April sitting beside her. "Morning April." Cassidy said stroking her hair gently. April smiled slightly cuddling into the cushions. "There's something we have that the boys want." April said softly. "What is it?" Sophie asked. "I don't know. But it's why we're here."

After the girls had breakfast, they sat down watching TV. The boys went off to train leaving the girls be. April kept one hand over her stomach gently rubbing the most painful areas. "You know I'd much rather be stuck doing homework right now." Sophie muttered cuddling up to her sister. Arlina nodded stroking her hair gently. Cassidy opened up her laptop and began doing some studying out of boredom. "Think I'm going to study outside. More fresh air." Cassidy said walking out of the house sitting beneath a tree. "Will you be alright if Soph and I go outside for some fun? We won't run. There's no point without you." Arlina said looking at April. "Sure. Have the time while you can." April said softly. "Thanks!" Arlina headed out with Sophie.

April sat on the couch flicking through the channels for another hour.

Swift woke up after three hours walking out of his room seeing April lying on the couch staring at the roof. He came up kneeling behind the armrest snaking his arms around her shoulders. "Is someone bored?" he whispered kissing her cheek. "Yeah maybe. The girls are outside doing stuff and I'm stuck here with this stupid injury." she muttered barely noticing his advancing kisses down her neck. She glanced over at him and he smirked. "How about I take you off for a walk? And don't worry, you'll be fine." he said pulling her up gently. "Alright. But you better promise." he smiled nodding as he wrapped his arm around her waist heading out of the house.


	5. Chapter 5

They headed down the road away from the crib heading back towards the forest where the girls had been the previous night. She looked at Swift who was on his phone. "Do you often go walking while staring at your phone. You wouldn't see anything unless you were actually looking elsewhere other than your phone." she said and Swift glanced up briefly. "I've seen this all before. There's nothing worth looking at." he said stuffing his phone back in his pocket. April shrugged. "So where are we going?" she asked. "I don't know. Wherever we happen to go." he said and she nodded keeping a close eye on her surroundings. Swift kept her half leaning on his side before he walked into the forest itself. "Well there's nothing to look at other than you but you wouldn't want that. You don't like us." April looked at him. "Well is it any wonder? You did kinda kidnap us!" Swift shrugged looking at her. "I did what I had too baby. I do it all the time." April looked at him. "Just how many times do you kidnap people?!" she asked. "Actually not that often. Most if the time we're out kicking ass or killing people who think we're monsters We just had to get you girls." he said. "Why?" she asked slightly worried at the 'killing' bit and he wiggled his finger. "Na-ah. I don't tell till I want to. But I have my reasons." he said.

He sat her down carefully. She watched him closely as he sat down behind her pulling her back into his lap. She leant back against him watching the birds flying around. He wrapped both arms around her waist. "You probably should've told your brothers where you were going." she said and Swift shrugged. "They're not my parents. They'll survive not knowing where I am." he muttered. "Should I be worried being out here alone?" she muttered and he smirked. "Why should you be scared? You're with me." April nodded. "I know. That's why I'm wondering if I should be worried." she said softly. "You act like I would kill you." he muttered. "Well I don't know what you do so you might." she said fiddling with the hem if her shirt. The next thing she knew, she was on her back and Swift was straddling her waist with his hands beside her head holding her wrists. "I'm not stupid. I just thought you might want to be out of the house." he whispered kissing down her neck slowly. "Get off me." she muttered. "Nope. You're too irresistible." he said smirking. April frowned at him. "Oh don't give me that look. You don't care what I do." he whispered biting her throat sucking on it.

She bit her lip looking at him. "Give in. You know you want to." he said softly. She shook her head. "Suit yourself." he muttered running his tongue up her throat and she groaned softly. Swift smirked and she stared at him. "Told you that you wanted it." he mused and she sighed unimpressed. He smiled at her as he brushed his lips across hers. She looked up at him opening her mouth to complain only to have him crash his lips to hers dominating her tongue. She resisted for a minute before the urge to kiss him back took over her. He released his hold on her wrists and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled moving back a bit so he could pull her into his lap. Swift pulled away after a few minutes looking at her. "Oh sure you hate me." he mused and April huffed. "That's no fair. You made me!" Swift chuckled softly. "I can't help it if I'm addictive." he whispered kissing her cheek and down her neck to her shoulders. She looked at him and frowned seeing him smirking. Why did he always give heer that same stupid, sexy smirk.

They stayed out for an hour before April wanted something to eat. Swift took her back to the crib seeing the girls making up some lunch. "You know, you never asked us our names." Arlina commented looking at Swift. "You'd tell us when you were ready." he said sitting on the couch pulling April into his lap. "Well I'm Arlina and this is my little sister Sophie. And that's Cassidy and April's in your lap." she said and then frowned. "Why are you in his lap?" April sighed and Swift chuckled. "Yeah. Why don't you tell them?" he said as his brothers stopped what they were doing looking at them. "It's Swift's fault! He kissed me and I may not have stopped him." April said. The girls looked shocked. Rebel rolled his eyes, Ghost went back to sharpening Swift's sword and M.C smiled. "Dude that's awesome. I really thought she was harder to get than that." he said and Swift nodded. "Well we'll see what happens later on." He muttered. "Bet I could beat you at a video game, arm wrestling, and a game of your choice." April said. The boys looked at her and Swift smirked. "What do I do if you win?" he asked. "You have to hand yourselves over to the cops." she said. "Okay. And if I win?" he said and she thought for a minute. "You have to do whatever I want." he muttered and she looked at him. "Don't do it." Cassidy warned.

"Fine. So do we have a deal?" she asked. "Yep. And you're so gonna regret this." he whispered kissing her cheek.

M.C started up the video game plugging in the controllers. "Here you both go." he said handing them the controllers. Swift smirked taking his. "Get ready to get crushed." he muttered and she sighed. "Just shut your mouth till this is over." she muttered. He started up the game as Cassidy gave them their lunch which they ate while playing. Cassidy then sat down reading while Arlina and Sophie did things on their computers. M.C watched his brother and April while Rebel and Ghost trained.

It went on for nearly two hours before April admitted defeat after having Swift beat her four times all the while without putting in a lot of effort. Which really annoyed April. The two then sat at the table and held hands. "Now I'll go easy on you sweetheart." Swift said softly and April chuckled. "Oh don't you worry. I guarantee I'll win this." she said. "Okay, and go." he said and April pushed against him but his hand barely moved. Swift chuckled watching her. "This pains me baby. It really does." he said softly and April smirked. "Oh really now?" she whispered leaning over to him. He raised an eye muscle watching her. She closed the gap kissing him gently pushing his hand down when he stopped resisting her from the shock of her actually kissing him. April pulled away smiling happily. "And I win." she said and he just stared at her. She watched him climb across the table, his face now mere inches from hers. "Oh I wish you hadn't done that babe. Cause now you're going down." he whispered and she smiled. "Scared you're gonna lose to a girl are we Swift?" she taunted and Swift laughed. "I don't lose. Ever." she smiled crossing her arms. "So what are we doing for the last game?" she asked keeping her watch on the turtle on the table. "It's got to be done tonight. We all hide and you have to hunt us down and win. But if we find you first, you lose." April nodded. "I'll agree to that."

"Swift! Get yo ass offa my fucking table!" Rebel roared and Swift rolled his eyes. "Whatever!"


	6. Chapter 6

Night came quickly and they had dinner a bit early. Then April had to sit on the couch for fifteen minutes while the boys and her girlfriends went and hid. She sat there staring at the wall. She had to win this. If she could, they'd get out...but if she didn't, who knows what she's have to do. Probably something she'd hate knowing him. She sighed softly crossing her arms watching the clock on the wall. It clicked over to fifteen minutes and she grabbed her phone heading out. She turned the torch on walking off looking around keeping a close watch on her surroundings to spot any movement. She headed through the crates and shipping containers around the dock hoping it wasn't going to be too far that they had gone.

After an hour and a half, she'd found her girls, M.C, Ghost, and Rebel. "Good luck findin Swift! We'll be at the crib. It's supposed to rain soon." M.C called as they ran back towards the fortress. April nodded looking towards the forest. She sighed heading towards it. "This is stupid Swift. I've found six out seven. It's only you now." she said smirking. "You can't win this. You can try but you won't win." Not a sound came from anywhere around her. She looked up seeing a flash of lightning light up the sky followed by a crash of thunder. The rain started to fall gently. "Oh great. Couldn't wait a bit longer could it." she muttered walking on looking for Swift who certainly wasn't making it easy on her. She looked around her surroundings closely. Nothing came up and she sighed. "Maybe he's not here." she muttered deciding to look elsewhere.

"Boo." April shrieked spinning around to see Swift hanging upside down smirking at her. His jumper was soaking wet and hanging behind his head, his shirt was also soaked and half way up his chest. Now she looked at him closely, he was completely soaked. "Where the hell were you?!" she snapped. "I was hiding in the water. I _am_ a turtle." he said flipping off the branch of the tree walking up to her. "By the way, you lost." he added before walking off laughing. "Oh you and your smug ass. You just had to make sure you won." she muttered crossing her arms walking off. He looked back at her. "Nevermind my ass. But I just beat your ass cause you were to slow." he said smirking. She sighed softly rolling her eyes. He pulled her up into his arms and she automatically wrapped her legs around him. "And now the fun begins." he mused and she looked at him. "I'm not going to like this am I?" she said and he shrugged. "Depends on if you give in or not." he said running his tongue along her throat and she let out a vulnerable whimper. He chuckled softly nuzzling her gently.

They walked into the crib where the others were waiting. "Here. Get dry before you catch a cold." Rebel said tossing a couple of towels over to them. Swift caught them holding April with one arm. "Thanks now get to bed all of you. It's late." he said walking off to the bathroom. He put April down kissing her gently. "Given a little practice, you could eventually beat me." he whispered kissing her again. "Now get dry and into bed. And if you don't want to sleep on the couch. Come find me." he closed the door walking off. She stripped having a shower before getting into her pyjamas. She walked back out to see all the lights off. She lay down on the couch sighing softly staring up at the ceiling. Her stomach wasn't too sore but it was enough to keep her awake. She could see a figure moving around in the darkness and could just make out Ghost's tall figure. She sighed softly settling back down.

She was awake until eleven when she sat up. She looked back towards Swift's room and sighed. "C'mon April. Don't give in." she muttered rubbing her head gently. She got up walking up to his room opening the door. She looked in to see him lying on his bed. She walked over quietly and sighed. "Can't sleep hm?" he muttered looking up at her and she nodded. "Too sore. Also Ghost's up. Is that normal?" she whispered. "He rarely sleeps and when he does, you don't see him for two days or he passed out on the floor out of exhaustion. Now lie down. And that's not an option. It's an order." he said and she groaned softly but sat down on his bed anyway. He pulled her down against the bed holding her close against him. "Now go to sleep babe." he whispered kissing her neck. "And no you'll be fine. I'm too tired to do anything." she nodded closing her eyes. The two of them drifted off to sleep.

The next morning April woke up with Swift half lying on her back. "Swift?" she whispered poking his arm which was dangling off the bed. He grunted repositioning himself on her. "Get up you! I need the bathroom." she snapped. "Okay baby. I'm moving." he grumbled rolling off her. She smiled walking out. Swift walked into his bathroom freshening himself up before lying back on his bed pulling out his phone. April returned a few minutes later lying on his shell careful not to hurt herself. He smiled to himself feeling her head on his. "Hm, warming up to me are we?" he mused. She shrugged closing her eyes again. He stayed there till seven when he started getting hungry. "You hungry sweetheart?" he asked. "Yeah I guess so." she muttered getting up and he walked out and into the kitchen making some coffee as Rebel came out and started making breakfast. "You missed training." Rebel accused and Swift shrugged dismissing the subject. April came out sitting on the couch.

Swift came over with two cups. "Kiss and I'll let you have it." he said and she shook her head. "I'm not that desperate for a coffee" she said. "But you do want a kiss and don't deny it." he said putting his cup on the table. "Fine." she muttered sitting up giving him a very quick kiss. He smiled handing her the cup of coffee. "Good girl." She took her coffee having a sip as he settled on the couch behind her turning on the TV.

The others came out if their room sitting down. "What does April have to do now you won?" Cassidy asked looking at Swift. "That's for me to know and her to find out." he said smirking. "Uh oh. Now I'm worried." Arlina said and April looked at Swift. "What? It was never part of the deal that I told you beforehand." he said and she sighed. "Fine." He chuckled kissing down her neck. "Now after lunch you and I have business to attend to." she looked back at him. "What kind of business?" she asked. "Payment for me winning." he said softly and she nodded. "Guess I'll just have to accept my fate." she muttered crossing her left arm across her chest taking another sip from her coffee. "Just don't hurt her. She's important to us." Sophie said softly. "Don't worry. She'll be fine." he said softly looking back at the TV turning the volume up while they ate breakfast. "For now." He added under his breath slightly smirking.


	7. Chapter 7

The day passed too fast for April's liking. After lunch Swift was talking to Rebel. "You really still gonna go through with this?" Rebel asked slipping a drug into Swift's pocket. "It's normal." Swift whispered before he left the crib with April. He took her into a building not far from the docks walking up to a desk. "Hey Swift." a girl said. "Hey Jade. I need my key." he said keeping April in his hold. "Here you go." she said looking up seeing April standing there in denim mini shorts, a tie up crop top and her boots looking a bit uncertain. "And don't worry darling, he's very gentle when it comes to girls. He makes sure they get what they want and deserve." she said looking at April who nodded slightly. "See? You're fine with me babe." he said smirking as he pulled her gently off down the hall. "Call if you need anything!" Jade called waving. He unlocked a door to a room walking in with her before locking it behind him. She looked around seeing a reasonably sized kitchen, two couches with a TV, and a bedroom and bathroom across from the lounge. "Why have we come from a perfectly good hideout to a motel kind room in some building? Why couldn't we just stay at the crib? What is the point of this?" she asked twirling her hair around her finger. "Also do the others know where we are?" Swift rolled his eyes. "Jesus woman." He muttered pulling her hair kissing her harshly for a minute. "You ask too many questions." April just looked at him. "You learn best by asking questions." she said before he crashed his lips against hers again.

"Now I'm off for a swim. Join me if you want or just hang about here. There are a heap of places with activities here if you want. Just be cautious of people here. If you join me, I've already got your stuff here." she nodded. "So why are we here?" she asked. "Cause this room is soundproof with a flick of a switch which is perfect." He said winking before walking off outside. She watched him dropping his hoodie on a chair before slowly pulling his shirt off followed by his jeans so he was just in shorts before diving into the water. April sighed watching him for a minute before deciding to join him. She changed out of her clothes pulling on her swimmers that was in the bag. It was a two piece outfit, black with pink flowers on it. She walked out jumping in the water. "Can't stay away from me can you." Swift mused coming up beside her. She just shook her head unimpressed. He smiled pulling her into his arms. "Honey baby's falling under Swiftie's charm." he mused grabbing a fistful of her soft hair. "Plus you have to do what I want." he whispered biting her bottom lip making her whimper softly. "Now who's gonna be a good girl and do what she's told?" April ran her tongue along her lip which he had just let go of. "Yeah I'll be a good girl." she muttered barely above a whisper. He smiled kissing her forehead gently. "That's a good girl."

Three hours later it was four o'clock. Swift went inside changing into a pair of faded jeans, a black singlet, and a white sleeveless hoodie. He sat on the couch watching April come out of her room in her clothes from that morning while drying off her hair. "I'm going to get something to eat at the cafe I saw heading up here." she said putting her towel up. He nodded getting up. "I'll come with you." he said following her out. They headed to the cafe and April ordered some food from the cafe. Swift sat down in the shadows with his cigarette watching her closely as she chatted away to the guy behind the counter as he made the coffees. He frowned watching him as he gently stroked her hair.

The next thing April knew, Swift had jumped three tables and was pressed against her back glaring daggers at the boy. "Don't. Touch. Her. She's mine." he growled. "And you should know not to mess with me. I've dealt with you on three other occasions. I'm also carrying a gun and a knife. So fill the order and leave my babe alone." April smiled nervously gently pushing Swift back. "Easy there you. Let's just wait over there." she said leading him back to where he had been. "I oughta kill him." he growled attempting to get back to the counter but April managed to get him sitting after a bit of a struggle. "Just calm down you. It was just some casual flirting." she said only to have him pull her into his lap holding her tightly. "I said your _mine_. And that means no one touches or flirts with you. Casual or otherwise." he growled biting her neck. "Okay, okay. But can you let up on the death grip? My stomach hasn't healed completely yet." she whispered and he loosened up a bit. "Sorry baby. It's just no one messes with me." he whispered running his tongue up her throat before nibbling on her ear. She swatted his arm gently as a girl came over with their order. "Right. Let's get back to the room." he muttered pulling her off.

They walked back into the room locking it behind them. She sat down pulling the muffins out of the bag passing him a coffee. He took it sitting behind her stroking her hair gently. She leant back against him turning on the TV drinking her coffee. He picked up one of the muffins breaking a piece off putting it in her mouth. She relaxed a bit more on him as he gently rubbed her soft skin around her injury. "Hurry up and finish and I'll give you a massage." he said softly. She nodded taking another piece of muffin from Swift. When she had finished, Swift had her lying on her front and he knelt on either side of her. "Now you have to relax and no fighting me kay?" she nodded as her began slowly rubbing her shoulders gently. She sighed softly while watching the TV.

An hour and a half later Swift was starting to get a bit bored so decided to have a bit of fun. He ran his hands slowly up her legs skimming the edge of her shorts. He glanced up at her but she barely noticed. He slid both hands over her butt squeezing it gently before running them up her back, slipping them under her crop top. He found the knot at the front working it loose. April's eyes widened as he undid the two buttons above where the knot had been. She went to stop him only to have him pin both her hands to the couch. "Don't fight me. It was part of the deal." He whispered. "Fine." She muttered and he smiled pulling her top off. "You're so easy to dominate. You just give in." he said kissing her cheek. "Makes this so much easier." She just looked back at him. "And what it "this" exactly? I still don't know what I have to do since you won." She said and he smiled rubbing her back gently. "You probably don't want to know." He said softly. He rolled April onto her back straddling her waist. "I want to know what I'm supposed to be doing." She said crossing her arms. "Do you _really_ want to know?" he asked and she nodded. He chuckled kissing her gently before locking eyes with her. "You're going to let me claim you."


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING! M RATED CHAPTER! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

April stared up at the blue eyed turtle who was just sitting on her legs smirking at her as he leant over to the wall flicking a switch to soundproof the room. "Y-you want me to...oh my God." he chuckled softly nuzzling her taking in the scent of her berry hair wash. "You agreed to the deal." he whispered as his hands softly ran up her stomach to her sides. "And you know you want it." she looked up at him as he smiled at her kissing her passionately. When he stopped, she sighed softly but half smiled. "Fine but I'm not going to enjoy it." she said. "Hm, we'll see about that." he whispered kissing along her shoulders pulling his white hoodie off tossing it on the floor. "I'm serious Swift. I won't." she said and he shrugged grabbing the hem of his singlet. Teasingly he pulled the skin tight fabric up, revealing the bisected plates of his plastron inch by inch until the shirt was removed and promptly discarded on the floor with his hoodie. April stared at him. When they had been swimming, she hadn't paid much attention to his looks but damn, Swift took care of his body and it was driving her crazy.

"How the hell can a turtle be hotter than all the boys in my class?!" she whispered swallowing the lump forming in the back of her throat. Swift smiled with a hit a mischief gleaming in his eyes. "Because I am just that sexy. And I like showing it off so I have to look perfect." he breathed against her neck sending shivers down her spine. He grabbed her throat pushing her face up to look at him. "I'm going to make sure you're begging for more when I'm done." he whispered kissing her harshly. She found herself kissing him back running her hands down his plastron. He forced his tongue into her mouth instantly dominating hers as he explored every part of her mouth. She let out a soft groan and Swift smirked against her lips. He ran his hands down her waist undoing her shorts. He pulled away from her lips pulling her shorts off.

He placed kisses down her stomach running his tongue along the partly healed cut on her stomach and side. She winced slightly. "Relax baby. You'll forget all about the pain soon." he whispered rubbing her sides gently. She looked down at him as her rested his head on her stomach smirking. "What?" she asked slightly worried. "Just thinking about what I'm going to do to you." he said softly as he grabbed the flimsy 34b, blue lace bra tearing it off. "And don't worry. I can get you more of that. But you won't be needing it for a while." he whispered huskily. She bit her lip trying not to smile. He moved up kissing her gently as he gently massaged her breasts. She closed her eyes relaxing under his touch. "Who's enjoying this now and I've barely started." he mused before he took one breast in his mouth. April looked at him. "Well maybe if you didn't make me need this, I wouldn't be enjoying this you jackass." she muttered. He chuckled feeling her legs wrapping around his waist pulling him closer.

She groaned as he brushed his fingers over her clothed lower regions. "Is this what my little bitch wants hm?" He asked softly and she nodded. "Well you'll have to wait a bit." he said pulling away to remove his jeans. April sat up looking at him. "Oh you're so..." "Hot. Sexy. Handsome. I know." Swift interrupted smirking. "No. Annoying and a bastard." she said before smiling slightly. "But you are everything you just said." he purred softly pulling her closer as she ran her hands down his plastron gently. "Now if you want me to get rid of your needs, you need to do exactly what I tell you." he said watching her eyes drift down to his eleven inch shaft. "And you can start with that." she looked up at him before she started on the task before her. He pulled her hair back out of her face watching her as she took in as much of him as she could.

After half an hour and having cum three times over her, Swift decided he was hungry again. April was sitting on the couch glaring at the turtle. "You're such a jerk Swift." she muttered walking off to the bedroom. Swift glanced up briefly. He finished off his snack before walking into the bedroom. He grabbed April around the waist pushing a finger into her. She gasped grabbing his arm and he chuckled picking up the pace. "Aw my poor honey baby. Seems like I need to deal with my little bitch." he whispered as she came over his hand. "On the bed, hands and knees." he ordered. She did as she was told and her pushed into her and started pounding into her. He grabbed her hair pulling her head back a bit. "I ain't going to go easy on you so you'll be in some pain afterwards." he growled biting her neck as he picked up the pace. "God I fucking hate you. But you fuck me so good." she whined and he smirked. "That's the whole point babe." He muttered.

Three hours later April was lying on the bed breathing heavily. Swift walked out if the bathroom pulling his jeans on followed by his hood. "Alright well it's nearly eight so I'm off to get something for dinner. You clean yourself up." he said kissing her cheek. "How many times did we do it?" she asked looking at him and he shrugged. "I lost count. Why? You want more?" he asked. She smiled sheepishly burying her face in the sheets. "Tonight baby. Then I'll give you more. Told you you'd be begging for more." he mused and she hugged his neck. "Okay. So you win. You always win." Swift nodded ruffling her hair. "Now you're learning." he said softly tilting her head back kissing her gently and she kissed him back. He pulled away leaving them to get some dinner. April went off for a shower changing into a pair of shorts, a sports bra and a floor length light blue satin dressing gown done up at the waist with a bow. She paused when she noticed a small vile of something on the ground. She walked over looking at it knowing it was a sleeping drug from her lessons at school. She looked up piecing together some information she had managed to find out about Swift and realized that she may be in more danger than she thought. She went out sitting on the couch thinking.

Swift came back half an hour later. "Alright I've got dinner." he said putting it up on the counter. She got up walking over and he looked at her. He smiled wrapping his arms around her waist nudging the side if her face gently. "Swift I'm hungry." she said softly pushing him away a bit. "Fine we'll have dinner." he muttered pulling her over to the couch. "How can you get about here's in daylight hours as a turtle?" she asked sitting down. "Well I don't often come here in daylight. But they all know me here. This is our little get away when we're bored. I own this place and they do whatever I say or they pay for it. They're all like us, wrong side of the law and I'm the boss." he said and she nodded. "By the way, better get this over and done with." She said handing him the drug. "I know what you do. We found some information about you guys. You'll gonna use me to kill more people." She said. Swift glanced back up at her. "You're not scared of that?" he asked. "Why? I'm not scared of four mutant turtles who kidnapped us. You're just misunderstood and you're getting payback." She said. "I don't think I'm hungry for dinner anymore." Swift muttered tossing the drug away crawling up to April before he took her back to their room locking the door behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

By the next morning, April woke up cuddled up under Swift who was still asleep holding her. She managed to get out of his hold walking into the bathroom with her clothes. Fifteen minutes later she went to the kitchen in a strapless dress that was a black top with a white skirt, shorter at the front and longer at the back. She started making up some coffee. She made up a batch of pancakes sitting down eating them. "Going somewhere baby?" Swift's voice came. "No. I'm just sore so shorts aren't going to be comfy." she said looking back at him. He nodded sitting on the couch lying across her lap. "I did tell you that you would be sore." he said and she smiled kissing him gently. "I know." he chuckled stroking her hair. "Wanna head back home?" he asked. "You not going on a killing spree?" she asked. "I think I'd rather keep you to myself." He muttered. "Alright. Then I'd love to go back to the crib." She said. "Good. Then we can get down to business." he said softly sitting up. After breakfast Swift took her back to the fortress.

The girls looked up as they walked in. "So how was she? And how many did you get?" M.C asked popping up from behind the couch. "She's a fucking dream. And so easy to dominate." he said sitting on the couch. "Well at lease I'm not the sex machine." she muttered sitting on his lap and he smirked holding her tightly. "Says the girl who was begging me to go on." M.C looked half disgusted. "Dude! Too much info! Why did I ask?!" the girls looked shocked. "You and he...did it?!" Arlina snapped. "Oh he's not that bad really." April said trailing her finger down Swift's neck. "But I thought we found out he uses girls afterwards to kill people. Why are you still here?" Sophie asked. "Turns out he's not as tough as I thought. Now why are we here? You said we could get to business." April said. "Yeah. Those guys who were chasing you. You know anything about them?" Swift asked. "We know a few things." Cassidy said softly. "Yeah like Reese was involved." April muttered. "Oh he's a jerk that one. He's the one who got you." Sophie said softly. "And who is this Reese?" Rebel asked walking over, suspicions starting up again. "April's and my ex. He was with her, cheated on her with me, then cheated on me with another girl at school." Arlina said crossing her arms.

"I know he's definitely involved with the group. Why?" April asked. "We've been trying to track them for months now. They got wound up in a job that they agreed to do for me six months ago. They haven't paid me the money. They also owe me six months payment for the time I was out of work because they ratted out on us to the cops so we were in hiding. Now on top of that they have to pay for hurting my baby." Swift said and April looked at him. "That's crazy! Are you sure you should be doing this?" she asked. "I do this sort of work all the time. Stop worrying." he said kissing her cheek. She cuddled up against him as he stroked her hair. "Do you know how to get to them?" Rebel asked. "No. But I could try and find out from friends at school." Cassidy said. "Yeah you do that. Better let you girls go so you can do that." Swift said looking at M.C who nodded. "Right I'll take 'em back." he said and Swift nodded. "Wait…you're just letting us go? No killing us to silence us?" Arlina asked. "Nah. You girls are okay. Just not a word okay." Swift said and they nodded.

M.C took the girls back to their homes at lunch. "Just call if ya find anything. Our numbers are in ya phones." he said and April nodded. "Thanks M.C for that." he nodded disappearing off. April tried to get on with her life before she met Swift but things weren't the same now. She actually missed him. She'd never thought it'd ever come to it but she had become very close to Swift and life wasn't the same without him. Even if he was annoying and had been planning on using her and or possibly killing them. She still missed him.

A week passed and April was sitting outside the school with her girlfriends trying to find what they could about the group that had been chasing them. It was night as the school had a disco on that night. She sighed softly hearing shouting behind them. "What's going on?!" Cassidy muttered getting up heading over to the group of kids where it was coming from. "Hey it's the boys." Arlina said looking at April. She jumped up running over seeing a familiar blue clad turtle with his brothers. "Swift!" he looked up as she ran over. "Honey baby! You do go to school. How boring." he said grabbing her into a hug. "Of course I go to school you crazy thing." he smiled holding her tighter. "These kids are crazy. They think we're some costumed guys." he muttered. "Yeah because they like hot boys and they're also drunk." she said and Swift smirked. "Yeah I am hot aren't I?" Rebel rolled his eyes and M.C sniggered. "Yes you are. Now what are you doing here? They won't say anything but what is the teachers see you? They'll realize." she asked. "We came to run away with you." he said pulling her off with the others following behind them so they were out of sight.

April frowned looking at him. "Why?" she asked. "One, cause I miss you. Two, you might be in danger. And three, cause I said so and you do what you're told." he said and she sighed softly. "Swift we're trying to finish school. We're behind as it is." she said. "You don't get it. You could be kidnapped! Rebel said so!" he said shaking her. "Kidnapped by who?" Sophie asked. "The same gang that chased ya." M.C said and the girls looked at each other. "Give me a few days and I'll think about it." she said. "Fine. But try not to disappear before then." he said. "I won't Swiftie." she said stroking his cheek. He smiled kissing her hands. "I missed having you around the crib. No one to fight with. Other than Rebel but it's not the same." he muttered. "I know Swift. But you should get going before the cops get here cause if the teachers find out you're here, they'll call them." she whispered pushing him gently to get him to go. "Okay. Just think about it and I'll be back in a few days." he said before crashing his lips against hers in a deep kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back. He pulled away after a minute. "Now go before someone finds you!" she said. "Yeah okay." he said running off with his brothers.

April kept thinking about what Swift had told her for two days and wanted to be with him but she'd found something out recently and it was bothering her a bit. She'd confined in her friends who said she should talk to Swift so she'd called him and they'd agreed to meet at the place where they first met them.

The four girls arrived to see the boys leaning on the wall talking amongst themselves. "Go on. We'll wait here while you talk to Swift." Arlina said softly and April nodded looking at the boys. April walked up to Swift slowly looking at him. "Swift." she said softly. "Hm? What's wrong babe?" he asked turning around to look at her. "I have a problem. It might prove a problem for your plan." she said rubbing her arm gently. "What's happened?" he asked. "I'm pregnant...with your child." she said and he just looked at her blankly for a minute. "Well I'm out. Have fun." he muttered walking off. "Swift! Get ya ass back 'ere! This is your doin!" Rebel yelled at his brother but Swift just kept walking off. "Sorry April. We'll try and talk to him." Rebel said softly before he and Ghost ran after Swift, Rebel yelling threats at his brother. M.C looked at April rubbing her back. "C'mon April. I'll help ya for a few hours." he said softly as he took April home with her girls. He glanced back watching Rebel pounce on Swift. If Rebel had his way, Swift was gonna be in extreme pain by morning.


	10. Chapter 10

For seven months April had no contact with Swift. She didn't know what to without Swift. Rebel had come to see her after talking to Swift who claimed that he hadn't wanted a baby and it be nothing but trouble to which Rebel had given Swift an earful about how irresponsible he was. Apart from that, Rebel and M.C rang her regularly and checked on her to make sure she was okay while her girls also helped look after her. They'd also graduated from school and that gave the girls all the time in the world to look after April.

One morning, April was lying on the couch rubbing her swollen belly. She'd been sick for nearly three months now. She was lying in just her sports bra and a denim skirt with leggings and the heaters going. She hadn't heard from either Rebel or M.C in a few weeks now and she was becoming worried. There was a knock at the door a few minutes later. "Cassidy. Can you tell them to go? I don't want to see anyone." she muttered. "Sure thing honey." she said walking over to the door opening it. "I think it's someone you might want to see." she said looking back at the couch. April whined pulling on a long sleeve shirt. She looked up seeing Rebel, Ghost, and M.C standing there. "Hey April." M.C said kneeling down next to her. "Hey. What are you boys doing here?" she asked as the other girls came out. "First, how are ya?" Rebel asked. "Fine. I guess." she muttered. "We're really sorry about Swift. We really wish he was here for ya." M.C said softly. "It's fine. Why are you boys here? I haven't heard from you two in three weeks." she said softly.

The boys seemed strangely quiet. Almost as quiet as Ghost usually was. And that had her worried.

"What's going on?" she whined getting up. Arlina walked over with Sophie. "It's Swift. But ya can't stress about it." Rebel said and April looked even more worried. "We happened to come across Reese and well Swift challenged him. Unfortunately Reese tricked us and we got hurt. We were minor but Reese really had it in for Swift when he found out that he had been with you. Swift's up at the crib and there is the slight possibility that he may not make it." M.C whispered. April whined feeling rather feint. Ghost grabbed her sitting her back on the couch. "Whoa calm down girl. We're doin everythin we can for him." Rebel said. "He can't die! He has to at least meet his child! Even if he does want to be part of its life, I want him to meet his baby!" M.C looked at Rebel and back at April. "Well he might not make it another two months. We just need to keep a close eye on him."

"Ghost will stay with ya while we go back to look after Swift." Rebel said heading off with M.C. April broke down in tears. Cassidy, Arlina, and Sophie looked at each other worried. Ghost held April tightly stroking her hair. She buried her face in his chest. "Shh. Swift will be okay." he said softly. "What if he doesn't?" she whined. Ghost sighed softly just sitting there stroking her hair. "It's Swift. He's a stubborn ass." he muttered. "Get me to the hospital. I have a favour to cash in." she whispered. "What are you planning?" Arlina asked. "I want to be induced." she said. The girls looked shocked. "You girls go up and see Swift. He can't respond but he can hear. Tell him he has to hang on till she's had the baby. I'll stay with her at the hospital." Ghost said lifting April up. "And go now!" the girls nodded running out. "Wow. This is the most I've heard come out of your mouth." April said and Ghost shrugged smiling slightly. He put her into the car driving off.

April was admitted in by her friend who organized her to be induced and agreed to keep Ghost a secret. It took two days before she actually went into labor. Ghost stayed by her side the whole time while the girls, Rebel and M.C kept a close watch on Swift telling him to try and last till April had the baby. Strangely enough since they'd been telling him that, his vital signs had started to improve. He was lying in bed staring at the picture of April that Sophie had given him. "You never should have left her bruh. Reb warned ya." M.C muttered flicking through a comic. "Shut the fuck up M.C." Swift growled softly. "Hey watch it Swift. It ain't his fault ya walked the hell out on April. She's inducing this damn baby for ya so just calm the fuck down." Rebel hissed glaring at his brother. Cassidy looked at her phone and smiled. "April's gone into labor. Ghost said he'll stay with her and bring her in when they can." she said. Swift sighed crossing his arms.

By four in the afternoon, April had had a baby girl. Ghost was by her beside stroking her hair while she waited for her friend returned with her baby. "What if it's too late?" April whispered. Ghost gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry. He'll hang in there." he said softly brushing her hair out if her face. The girls walked in with her baby. "Here you go Miss O'Neil. You baby daughter." she said putting the small baby in her arms. Ghost helped April to her feet. "Let's go see Swift." he said taking her out keeping one arm around her waist tightly to keep her supported. April looked down at her daughter stroking her cheek gently. "Don't worry baby. You'll get to see daddy. I promise." she whispered.

April got out of the car and walked into the crib and into Swift's room holding her baby in her arms tightly with Ghost right behind her. Swift looked over at April. He didn't look like he usually did but he was still Swift. "Swift, this is your daughter. You didn't want her I know but I wanted you to see her in case something did happen in the last two months." she said softly tears forming in her eyes. "I didn't want my daughter growing up without ever having seen her father. I just want you to see her at least once. Even if after that you don't want to see us. Just once. Please." April begged. Swift nodded motioning for her to come over. She walked up beside him lying the baby on Swift's chest. He lifted her up gently resting his head on hers. He grabbed April's hand pulling her onto the bed holding her tightly. "I'm sorry. And I'm not going to die. But I'll be here for you and the baby." he whispered kissing her neck. She smiled hugging his neck. "I'm sorry. I really am. Don't leave me." he whispered and she smiled against his neck. "Okay Swiftie. I'll stay with you."

Swift held her tighter looking at his daughter. "What are we going to call her?" April asked softly. "I've knew a girl called Evony once. Sexy little bugger. Think the name suits her." he said and April nodded slightly. "Well at least I thought she was, until I found you." he said looking at April who swatted his shoulder. Swift smirked grabbing her head pulling her closer to him crashing his lips against hers instantly forcing his tongue into her mouth. She groaned softly kissing him back. He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer. He pulled away biting her bottom lip gently. "Hm, I can still dominate you. Very handy." he mused and she rolled her eyes. "Still so smug." she muttered and he chuckled nuzzling her face. "That's me. Love ya baby." he said softly. She smiled cuddling up to him. "Love you too Swiftie."


End file.
